1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to reinforcement assemblies for reinforcing beams, pillars and the like.
2. Background Art
Reinforcement assemblies for reinforcing beams or pillars, such as an A, B or C pillar in a vehicle are well known. A typical A-pillar in an automobile includes an inner elongate member having a generally rectangular cross-section and an outer covering that fits over the inner rectangular member. Conventional reinforcement assemblies include a generally bracket shaped or C-shaped member that is configured to fit between the inner rectangular member and the outer C-shaped cover member. The conventional reinforcement member includes a heat activated expandable mass disposed on both sides of the reinforcement member. During heating, such as e-coat baking, the expandable mass reaches its activation temperature and activates. When the mass activates, it expands and becomes a foam that presses against both the inner rectangular member and the outer C-shaped cover member. The foam bonds with both members to rigidly fix the outer cover member to the inner rectangular member, thus substantially increasing the strength of the entire B-pillar. This increase in strength occurs without substantially increasing the weight of the B-pillar.
Because conventional reinforcement members are generally C-shaped or bracket-shaped, they are difficult to stack and/or densely pack in shipping crates and containers when being transported to an automobile manufacturer or other end user. As a result, shipping containers packed with conventional reinforcement members include a substantial amount of unutilized space, this unutilized space adds a considerable amount of shipping costs. It would be advantageous to maximize the use of shipping space and decrease the costs associated with shipping reinforcement assemblies.